1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to distributors of fluids. In particular, this invention relates to scrubbing brushes configured to store and dispense fluids during use.
2. Background of the Invention
Eliminating objectionable odors and reducing the incidence of dandruff, rain rot, and other skin disorders in pets are a necessary practice in good animal stewardship. A great variety of soaps, fluid medications, shampoos, and detergents, used in this practice, are readily available. Typically, fluids are stored in a container. Once fluid is applied to the surface, users distribute the fluid over the surface of an animal either by their hands or by means of bathing aids.
Whether dishwashing or bathing, surfaces to be treated are typically wetted before treating fluids are applied to the wetted surfaces. As a rule, when fluids are utilized for cleaning and/or bathing the animal's hair and skin, the entire animal's coat should be initially wetted. Otherwise, dry portions of the coat will not be effectively treated, and the animal's skin will not be cleaned and/or medicated.
When using bathing aides such as brushes, it is frequently necessary to interrupt scrubbing to apply treating fluids. As a result the entire process may be inefficient. Moreover, the animals may become impatient and unmanageable due to these interruptions. To overcome these drawbacks, fluid reservoirs and/or sponges are known to have been integrated into brush designs. When these brushes are used, the brush is squeezed to force fluid out of the sponge and/or reservoir. The fluids are then usually conveyed through hollow bristles to the surface being treated.
However, hollow bristles are often plugged by dirt or debris from the animal or particulates within the fluid. If a sealed reservoir is present, suction is often generated during use, thereby preventing the fluid from exiting the reservoir for use.
It is known that to ameliorate the concerns associated with hollow-bristle structures, brush heads that are configured to allow flow from a liquid-containing chamber not through bristles are known. There is at least one outlet port disposed between the bristles. A valve provided over the outlet port in the fluid-containing chamber opens in response to an external pressure to allow evacuation of the fluid from the chamber and closes upon ceasing the external pressure. A mechanical linkage assembly extending between the inlet and outlet ports of the chamber is displaceable in response to the external pressure from an initial position, in which the valve closes the outlet port, to an operating position, in which the linkage assembly forces the valve to open the outlet port.
While clogging of the bristles does not occur, the structure of the linkage assembly may malfunction. Furthermore, the linkage includes a few interacting components and is, thus, complicated and time-consuming to manufacture. As a result, the entire brush may be cost-prohibitive.
Thus, a need exists for brushes that have a simple, reliable and cost-efficient structure allowing the user to apply fluids to surfaces to be treated without, however, interrupting scrubbing these surfaces.
Another need exists for brushes that are provided with a fluid flow-control component coupled to the outlet port and capable of being actuated by fluid upon establishing the desirable fluid pressure within a fluid-containing chamber.
A further need exists for improved fluid distribution techniques for use in brushes.